Felix and Bella's Story 1
by savvygirl108
Summary: what happens when edward leaves bella? bella goes goes to the volturi and finds intreats in felix. felix like her too. what happens when jacob gets hurt in forks? and bella nearly dies hunting? bella has to choose between felix and jacob? who will it be?
1. The Volturi

Bella's Point of View (bpov)

CHAPTER 1- VOLTURI

"Come on Bells, cheer up will ya? You are better without him."

"No im not dad, he was all I had, and now he's gone. Why would he leave me if he loved me so much?" My voice strained in pain.

"Edward isn't everything."

"I know. I know that now."

I before had heard Edward talk about the Volturi in Italy. He said they grant the wish of death. Thats why I catched a five o'clock flight there. My dad couldnt know I was leaving so I had to leave quiet and quick. Luckily I made it out of the house and on to the plane. It was about a seven hour flight, so I spent most of my time thinking about the Volturi, and I did a little research online. I wanted to make sure I learned all of their names.

When I reached Italy I took a tour of the castle, but when the last stop came on the tour I snuck out because I knew what would happen to me. Edward told me. I know I wanted to die, but I at least wanted to get to see the Volturi first. So I ran in a few halls looking for someone who could help me. I was about to turn a corner when a massive man appeared out of nowhere. He knocked me down pretty hard. And I had noticed my delicate body had no effect on him. He did not even move one inch when I bumped into him.

"Are you ok?" He outstretched his hand in an offer to help me up. I took it. He was beautiful. When he looked at me I felt dazzled. No one but Edward could do that. There was a very sinsere look to him.

"Yes, i'm fine thank you."

"i don't see why you should be thanking me, I just knocked you down with out any force."

"Right." I have to admit it was a little funny.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of your tour?"

"Thats not why i'm here."

"May I know what reason you have to be here then?"

"I know what you are and I know what the Volturi is. I have a death wish."

"If you had stayed with the group, you have gotten your wish." He still was joking a little.

"I know but I wanted to formally meet the Volturi first."

"Well you can start with me, my name is Felix, and i'm a guard for the Volturi."

"I can see why they put you in charge for that job." He chuckled a little.

"Please, let me show you to the Volturi."

"Thank you."

We passes a couple doors and rooms and it was about two minutes until we reached the Volturi room. When I entered the room, it felt like I was trapped, but when I realized Felix was right by me, that feeling flew away out of the room.

"Hello Isabella! At last!" Aro had a crazy look to him, like he was phyco, but he had a calming effect on him. I noticed Alec and Jane. I could some-what tell they were twins. Then in the middle a=of Aro was Clauis and Marcus. Next to them was Demetri and Felix.

"Hi Aro."

"What brings you here darling?"

"I have a death wish." I just came out and said it.

"Oh... Jane."

I knew it was coming, I knew Jane's power. Right when she looked my way with those bloody red eyes, I immediately felt intimidated, even though she was the youngest.

"Pain."

I waited. Longer, and longer. Nothing.

"Amazing!," Aro exclaimed. "Bella has absolutely no effect of Jane's power. I would like to see if mine were to work. May I?" He stood a distance slightly bowing, and holding out his hand. I gave him mine. He cuped his other hand over mine. He looked down concentrating on my thoughts. Al the sudden he pops up and looks at me surprisingly.

"Extraordinary, it seems Bella is holding her powers before she as become a vampire. My, my, my, Bella, you would of great use to the Volturi. Would you consider joining the Volturi?"

"I don't know I would have to think about it for awhile."

"Felix, show Bella to her room." Felix nodded his head and escorted me to my bedroom.

"Here you are, Princess." He smirked at me.

"I'm not a Princess." I smirked back.

"You will be when you join the Volturi."

"IF I join the Volturi, which is most likely a yes."

"Why?"

"Because it seems I could be happy. Because of all the wonderful people here." I looked at him to let him know that I was talking about him. He just smiled like he got the message.

"Goodnight... Princess."

"Goodnight." I laughed while I told him goodnight. Tomorrow would be my first day staying with the Volturi.


	2. Warming Up!

BPoV

Chapter 2- Warming up

When I woke up that morning, I felt so refreshed! That was the most comfortable bed I had ever slept on. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I found it funny that the soap bar had some kind of Volturi sign on it. This was kind of like a hotel! But I liked it. When I got out of the shower, I put my towel on and started to dry my hair. The towels were very soft. The little bristles on the towel moved as I did. It was so comfortable. Another funny thing was that the shampoo was called 'Volturi Senses.' I couldn't help but chuckle.

I got dressed and ready to go see the Volturi. Felix walked with me.

"So i'm just curious, are you going to stay with us?"Felix asked

"No, I still want to die." I was just kidding, but I kept at it.

"WHAT! you still want to die for that jerk! Your life could be so much better if you lived here." Yesterday when I first met Felix I told him everything.

"I know, but it's hard to live without love so I figured not to live at all." still kidding.

"Bella, I will be your love, I don't want you to die. Especially for him." I was going to join the Volturi anyways, I just really wanted to know wether Felix would take me.

We opened the large doors as my future family greeted us. Quickly Aro rose up to his feet, and smiled.

"Hello Bella. Do you have an answer for us?"

"Yes, I do."

"Please tell us."

"I will become apart of the Volturi. But I want a couple weeks to enjoy the rest of my human life." I looked at Felix, his face was full of relief when I heard exhale his breath.

"Wonderful! Is there anything else I can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

"I would like to learn a few things that vampires can do. Like hunting."

"Well who should be the one to teach you Bella?" He gestured his hands and looked around.

"I was thinking about Felix teaching me." Then I looked his way, and he was looking down smiling.

He lifted up his head as he said, "Happy to Princess." I kind of tilted my head down, looking very embarrassed.

"When do you want your wish?" Aro asked me.

"Tomorrow, if that's possible."

"It is possible Bella. Felix will take you to the best place to hunt in Volterra."

"Thank you." I headed back to my room. As I closed the doors, I heard Aro mumble something into Felix's ear. By now I had memorized my way to my room.

I entered my room, thinking about how hunting will be with Felix. I was very excited that he was going to teach me things about his kind. Then I heard a knock, and the door opened. Felix stood there with a shiny, silver platter. On it was orange juice, eggs, bacon, waffles, syrup, butter, a beagle, fish sticks, silverware, and a couple of napkins. Just from siting at my bed I could tell the silverware was real silver.

"Brought you some breakfast."

"In bed?"

"Of course, you are the Princess." His little joke continued.

"Thats not official yet, and I feel like i'm being spoiled too much. It feels like your a slave for me"

"I cant be considered a slave if I like slaving for you." Smart one.

"True." He started to leave my room. "Wait, can you stay for a little bit? It kind of gets lonely in this room all by myself."

"Sure." I told him pretty much my whole life. I told him about Charlie, my mom and her husband. I told him about Edward and their family. After I started to get comfortable with him, I confronted him about when he said he would be my love.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true?"

"When you said you wanted to be my love. Do you mean it?" I looked him dead in the eye, everyone tells the truth when I do that.

"Yes, Bella." I gazed at him, and felt dazzled.

"Thank you, for everything." I lay my head on his shoulder. Then I realized I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up, I looked at him. I had slept on his chest, and my arm held his shoulder.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Tomorrow, you are going to learn how to hunt. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. It will be my first time hunting. What time is it?" Felix looked at the clock beside the left of the bed.

"It's three o'clock p.m. Pretty long nap. You must have been real tired."

"Yeah, I was, but I feel better now."

"Good, want to go swimming? We have a pool outside."

"Sure, let me get dressed."

"Ok, I will go see if Aro needs me for anything." I got out of bed, and unpack my swimsuit and got changed into it. It was a one piece navy swimsuit, with strings hanging down from the ends. I think the designer was someone who designs for Ashley Tidsdale. I sprayed some sun screen on.

"Bella!" Felix sounded worried, or even terrified.

"Yes? Im in the bathroom."

"Bella." He was heavily breathing, huffing and puffing.

"What? What is it Felix?"

"Jacob Black is in the hospital. Injured terribly."

"Can you please dr-dr-dive me?" I was so scared I could barley talk.

"Yes, come on we must hurry."


	3. Disaster Strikes

Chapter 3- Disaster

BPoV

"What? C-cc-c-could you please d-d-d-ddrive me?"

"Yes, come on, we must hurry." I slipped some clothes on and followed Felix. His car was a Chevrolet.

"How did you find out?"

"Jane was patrolling forks and she heard that Jacob was in the hospital, so she told Alec and Alec told me."

"Can you please go faster?" I was almost screaming with my voice straining.

"I have a good idea."

"What is it?"

"I can go way faster than this car, maybe more than a plane. I could get you to forks in three hours. Hop on my back." We zoomed through trees and jumped high over lakes. It was about three hours and thirty minutes until we got there. When we got to the hospital we were running to Jacob's room. When I entered the room, I saw Jacob hooked up to all the wires and tubes.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked the doctor, it was Carlsile.

"He may not make it, i'm still unsure. I will leave you to talk."

"Jacob, wake up please, it's me Bella." I saw his big brown eyes open, and right when he did I let out a big breath.

"Bella? You came." he smiled.

"Yes, yes, Jacob I am, I'm here. What happened?"

"It was you filthy bloodsucker boyfriend."

"Edward? Edward wouldn't do this."

"But he did."

"Why?"

"When he said you two broke up and he left, I said it's better that way."

"Why would say a stupid thing like that?"

"I don't know. I beat him up too, but not as bad as he did me"

"I'm so disappointed in both of you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Carlsile said you might die."

"I know I heard, but if I do, I want you to know that love you and never will stop." I sat on the side of his bed, and I leaned in closer. Jacob leaned in closer. Our lips met. It wasn't a love kiss, it was a soft, innocent kiss. I heard someone walk in, and when I tried to tear myself from Jacob, his kiss grew more aggressive, like he was pulling me closer. But I couldn't stop. When I finally ripped myself from him, he said, "Sorry." I felt bad for him because I knew he couldn't control his anger.

"It's ok, I don't blame you."

"Bella?" It was that beautiful voice I love to hear. It was Felix. It was a whisper, and heart broken whisper.

"Felix! Wait i'm sorry!"

"You can find your ow way back home, in fact don't even come back at all." he growled at me.

"Felix, i'm sorry. Jacob was going to die, I may not have ever seen him again." I grabbed his shoulder, and he turned around in fiery anger, he starred at me for about a couple seconds, his face gradually softened. He could see the piety and sorrow in my eyes, as they started to tear up.

"Do you love him Bella?"

"Yes, but i'm am not in love with him. But I am with you."

"Come on lets go home." I was glad he would take me back after that. When we got home I called Jacob to make sure he was going to be ok. Carlsile said he was going to be ok, but he needed surgery.

"It's getting late, you should go to bed. We got to go hunting in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight." He kissed my forehead, and left.


	4. Hunting With Felix

Chapter 4- Hunting

"Rise n' shine Princess!" Felix said.

"What? Why?" Totally forgetting about it.

"Hunting! Remember?" Then it hit me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot completely."

"It's ok, i don't blame you for forgetting. you kind of went through a lot yesterday." i tried not to remember.

"Yeah." i let out a deep breath.

"Well, i will let you get dressed."

"Ok." i got up, out of my heavenly bed, and put on Scooby-Doo shirt, jeans, and some boots. it was kind of hot, so i brought two water bottles in my orange Jansport backpack. I slicked back my hair in a loose ponytail, and put a hat on. I was excited to go hunting finally, because Edward would never take me. he thought it was too 'dangerous.' Felix was awaiting me at my bedroom door. For once I didn't see him wearing formal clothes. He had on a faded green shirt and some jeans. his shoes were a Nikes pair, and he too wore a hat.

"Ready?" He asked with a big grin. i could tell he was excited.

"Yeah, lets go." We walked out of the castle and i followed him in the woods.

"Ok, what are we going to hunt?"

"Well, first i am going to demonstrate how to catch a deer."

"Ok."

"First, you need to look around for some tracks." His eyebrows raised, as he bent down to smell the deer tracks.

"This way." He pointed to his left. We walked for a few seconds, and felix gestured me to get on his back. he started zooming past trees and bushes, then he stopped looking forward. he put me down and i saw the deer he was creeping up on. he caught the deer, and gripped him with his huge muscular arm. i heard a heavy snap, and watched as felix cracked the deer's neck bone. I cringed at the sound.

"It's ok, you will get used to it."

"I don't see how."

"When your a newborn you wont care."

"Ok." i turned my back as he slurped the blood out of the poor creature. i was starting to rethink my decision coming out here, but it was the only way i could be alone with felix.

"Now, i am going to show you how to catch something larger like a bear." this would be interesting. "Follow me." He was so tall that took giant steps. every step for him was five for me, it was so hard trying to keep up with him, plus i kept tripping along the way so that didn't help much.

"I can smell him, we are very close." he took in a deep breath, and it seemed like his eyes got a more of a deep blood red color. Felix was a few feet in front of me. I heard stomping feet, running. I just ignored it and followed felix. It was coming closer and closer but i didn't pay close mind. all the sudden i looked to my right and saw a grizzly. it was charging right towards me, i froze in fear.

"Felix." I whispered. felix ran in front of me and gave the bear a good punch to the face. i quickly got out of the way. the bear stopped and came for me again. felix growled. the massive brown bear and felix stood, frozen, waiting for someone to move. the bear charged first, and was ready to kill for me. so was felix. they to clashed into each other, and all i could do was watch. i had to do something. something. i picked up a rock and threw it with all my force. it barely touched the bear. he didn't look my way. felix kept punching and kicking the bear, but the grizzly still kept charging for him. felix bit into the bear. he let out a painful cry and started to wobble, but he didn't budge. Felix attacked again. The grizzly collapsed to the ground. but felix waited to make sure he was dead. the bear got back up and eyed me. he ran for me again. felix pushed me out of the way and grizzly kept running as if i were never there. the bear knew he didn't stand a chance against felix. so there we are lying on the forest floor. felix was on top of me, crushing my bones, but he didn't realize it because he was gazing at me. i didn't realize it either until a few seconds, i grunted, and he quickly got off of me.

"Sorry." He admitted.

"S'ok." he leaned in closer, slowly rising his hands to my chin. his lips intertwined with mine for the first time. the soft kiss turned into a fiery passion-like kiss. I grabbed the end of his shirt to pull it off. he broke this kiss and stepped back, realizing what i was thinking.

"No."

"What? Don't you love me?"

"Yes, just not until marriage, it wouldn't be right."

"Well how long."

"Give us some time Bella."

"We are going to get married before i become part of the Volturi, ok?"

"Ok, whatever you want Princess." I flashed him a shy smirk. "Come on, we should get going."

"Ok. We held hands as we made our way back to the castle. holding his hand gave me a chance to catch up with him when we were walking. We opened the Volturi doors as Aro greeted us.

"Bella! Felix! How was the hunting experience?" His head kept on going int a little triangle as he repeatedly looked at me, then Felix, then our locked hands.

"Fine." I nudged Felix and smiled at him.


	5. Going Away

Bella PoV

Chapter five- the letter

I woke in the morning so sore, i could barely talk. At least i wasn't dead from that accident yesterday. Felix walked in my room with something in his hand. it looked like a folded up piece of paper.

"For you Princess." I smiled at his punt. He handed me the wrinkly paper.

"Who is it from?" I studied the paper but i hadn't opened it yet.

"Jacob Black." At this he said, i pretty much ripped the paper viscously trying to unfold the paper to see what Jacob had to say.

Dear Bella,

I really miss you. I want you to come back to Forks. I know why you're in Volterra. Bella, i don't want you to be part of them. Especially spend the rest of you're life with that tall guy, Felix. Come back Bella, or at least visit for a few weeks. I'm actually recovering faster, i am a real fast healer you know. by the time you come, if you do, i should be completely healthy.

I miss you,

Jacob

I immediately asked Aro if i could go away for awhile. He said that he could get me plane tickets to Forks, but i would still have to be thinking about my decision in Forks too. I would miss Felix so much, but i have been missing Jacob. When i told Felix i was going away he said he understood and that he would miss me. I'm so glad he wasn't upset at me. The plane left in the morning. it was quite a long trip, but i didn't get any sleep. i just listened to my ipod mostly. When i got to Forks I drove to Jacob's house. He came out running, and giving me the most powerful bear hug yet.

"I miss you." He whispered in my hair.

"Ditto." We both chuckled. I would describe Jacob as a never ending ball of happiness or sunshine. When he pulled me away he studied me face.

"What happened to you?"

"No sleep on the plane."

"Do you wanna come in and take a nap?"

"Yes, i thought you would never ask."

"Haha, come on. You can sleep on my bed." He laid me down and put the covers over me. He told me to sleep tight. I liked his bed. it was so welcoming and comfy, and so… homey. although it had the stench of dog, i fell asleep quick. When i woke up Jacob was in the room talking to himself. that was so strange, i had never heard him do that before. his back was toward me, then when i made a little move he turned around and i acted like i was asleep.

"How can i tell her? umm….. how bout i say, hey Bella i don't know how to tell you this, so i will just show you. no, too cheesy. what am i doing? i should let it come naturally. but what if i say something stupid? i guess i will just see how it turns out. when? when should i tell her? when she wakes up? yeah i will tell her then. as soon as possible." i has a pretty good idea what he was talking about but i wanted to see what he would do. she i acted to be awake.

"Hey, you had a nice nap?"

"Definitely."

"Ok, good. Umm, Bella? There is something I have been waiting to tell for a long time."

"What is it Jacob?" i asked already knowing what it was. He came closer to me. He took my hand and cupped it in his huge, warm ones.

"Bella…," He started to cry. "I love you so much." I hugged him, trying to comfort him. He slowly pulled away from me a few inched from my face. He was trying to read my mind by looking at my face. He leaned in a little more, knowing i wanted to kiss him. Finally his warm, golden lips formed to mine. fitting together like puzzle pieces. he tried to move his tongue in a little further, scattering my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. i let him. the kiss got deeper and more passionate. at the time i didn't think anything about Felix, everything at that moment was Jacob. Jacob had me. With Jacob, there was no holding back. i craved what i was wanting for so long now. Edward and Felix turned me down. Not Jacob. i knew he wanted this as much as i did. maybe even more. I woke up in the morning in Jacob's bed. I was about to get up, when i realized i was naked. i just stayed in the bed until Jacob came. He walked in the room with his kaki jeans on. I studied him.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled.

"Hey, can you please get me my clothes?"

"Sure." He picked up all of my clothes and gave them to me. i got under the sheets and changed. "You know, I would have thought you were a professional."

"It's called true love Jacob. You don't need practice."

"You for sure don't"

"Thanks." I think i was blushing, it was a little embarrassing.

"How long are staying?"

"Four weeks, something like that."

"Ok." I saw his head droop down with those brown big brown eyes. I got up out of the bed and teased Jacob with a little kiss. As i walked pass him my hand slid down his arm to his hand. We approached the pack. We saw everyone smiling.

"Well, well, well, if it isn'r Mr. and ." Jared said. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Jacob.

"It's about time you hooked up with Jacob, finally get him to shut up." Embry said.

"Ok you guys, you stop now." Jacob said. Even through his dark skin, i could see him blush up.

"You wanna go see a movie?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure." So we headed to the movies on the Rabbit. We decided to see the one o'clock show of Avatar the Last Airbender. Jacob said he heard it was good. We walked slowly in the line to get our tickets. I noticed a girl in front of me with short, spiky, black hair. With a guy that had blonde hair holding her hand. It could't be. She dropped something, it must have been lipstick or something. She turned around to pick it up and she saw me.

"Bella?" Alice Cullen asked me.


	6. Alice!

Chapter 6- Surprise, Surprise.

**Alice PoV (APoV) **

"Alice!" She screamed my name and started to cry, I have never seen Bella so dramatic before.

"Bella! I have missed you so much!" I hugged her, smiling, until I saw that dog. Ugh! My smile quickly faded to a glare. Why was she going to a movie with a werewolf? And why were they holding hands when I picked up my lipstick? Oh no.

"Bella? Who is this?" I starred him up and down.

"This is Jacob, he is part of the Quililette pack in La Push, we are sorta dating." She smiled awkwardly, trying to make what she just said acceptable.

"Gotta a problem?" Even though he was all big and bad I could so beat him at a fight. I was holding back my rage to give a good punch to the face.

"I am not scared of you. I could take you down right here right now. But I won't because I am very lady-like and for Bell's sake."

"She could, man." I love it when Jasper backs me up.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" He said sarcastically.

"Hey, you guys stop, lets try to be friends here k?" I looked back at Alice. "Have you heard from Edward?" She didn't seem to excited when she asked. It was like a "There is nothing to say right so I'm just going to ask a question" moment

"Bella? Why would you want to know." There that mutt goes getting all jealous. Werewolves have such a high temper. Ugh.

"I'm just asking. I'm going back to him Jacob. Not after what happened last night k?"

"OK." What? What did they do last night? As soon as Bella said that I freaked! How come I didn't see this coming in my visions? Bella must have been blocking me.

"He only calls a few times every year. He said he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Hmph." Bella puffed. By the time our conversation stopped it was our turn to give the guy our tickets for the movie Avatar the Last Airbender. I heard it was good. I felt bad for Jasper, he had to sit there through that conversation. I wonder what he's thinking.

**Jaspers PoV **

That was pretty intense... all I could think was, Awkward.

**Jacob's PoV (JPoV)**

Those bloodsuckers make me sick. They are cold, they drink blood, they kill, they sparkle! Seriously! I mean, what the hell? They have freaking powers! They all belong in the circus! Freak shows. Just thinking about them gets me fired up. Bella's hands and mine intertwined. I immediately drained my worries. We saw the movie, and I have to say on a scale from 1 to 10, I have to say 7.5. I liked it. When we got out of the theatre Bella said bye to Alice and whoever that other freak was.

**BPoV **

"Well?" Jacob asked me.

"What?" I looked at him up and down trying to figure out where he was getting to.

"What did you do in Volterra?" Uh Oh.

"Um I wanted to die because of Edward, and they asked me to be apart of the Volturi. So they let stay with them for a while." Whew.

"I heard the people there are ruthless and mean, is that true?"

"No, they are actually pretty nice. They treated me like I was apart of their family, one guy even kept calling me Princess." Oops. Said too much. Jakes expression suddenly darkened.

"Who was the jerk." He demanded to know, so he could track him down and kill him.

"He was the very tall, muscular one. Felix."

"Oh, did you... have a relationship with him? And I am pretty muscular and tall myslef you know."

"Hahaha. I kind of did, but we were never official." We technically weren't though. Jacob smiled at the thought of this.

"Are we official?" He knew he was, he just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, of course we are."

"Good." He faking to be relieved.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Maybe you could come sleep at my place, it's pretty late. I will explain to Charlie tomorrow."

I yawned pretty loudly.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Your apologizing for being tired?" He looked confused.

"Yeah I guess I am." We got on he Rabbit, and I lied my head on his back. He was so warm, and it was cold outside at night. The faster he went, the more tightly I held to him, because the wind crashed to me harder, making me more chilly. He soon figured this out, and was going real fast. I peeked over his shoulder. He was going to the max speed! 110 MPH!.

"Jake, slow down ok?"

"Ok, but you promise to hold me just as hard as you are now?"

"Yes, I promise." He chuckled.

"Ok." When we got to Jake's house he lay me on his warm comfy bed. He whispered in my ear.

"I will go sleep on the couch, goodnight I love you."

"Mgoobnigh. I wove you too." I mumbled.


	7. Felix is Back

Chapter 7- Felix is back

**BPoV**

When I woke up, Sam came in to greet me.

"Bella, someone wants to see you. Jacob will drive you to the borderline to meet him."

"Who is it?" I had a pretty good idea.

"Felix." At that word I began swallowing the air. I didn't know what to tell him, especially with Jacob there. Jacob walked in the room.

"Hey, ready to go?" I could tell he dreaded seeing a vampire. He had a very irritated look on his face, but at the same time he was telling me that he wasn't upset with me.

"Yeah, let's go." I was wearing the clothes I had on the night before so I was ready to go. Billy let us borrow the car. The whole way there Jacob and I were in complete awkward silence. He didn't give me a glance. I wondered what he was thinking.

**JPoV **

What was she going to do when she sees that over-buffed freak? Was she going to leave with him? Was she going to tell him what happened between us? I hoped she would reject him, but I didn't want to study her face to find out. It was going to be about five more minutes until we reached the borderline. Bella turned on the radio. The song "Meet Me Half Way," came on.

"_If you would meet me halfway, right on the borderline is where i'm gonna wait, for you. I'll be looking out, night and day. Took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay." _Quite fitting. Bella

immediately turned off the radio, realizing the lyrics. We pulled up to the borderline. Bella hopped out of the car, running to Felix, and hugging him tight. Uh Oh.

"Hey Princess." He smiled as he gripped her in his arms. His eyes closed, capturing the moment. _Make it last._ I thought. When he opened them his eyes landed on me. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Who is this?" Felix asked.

"This is Jacob." Bella, said gesturing to me. That freak new something was up. I walked closer. Hugging Bella, letting him know she was my imprint. He growled at me. This is going to be fun. Bella lightly pushed me away, knowing what I was trying to do.

"She is my imprint. My territory, she's not going anywhere." I had to make it clear to him that Bella is mine. I know it kinda sounded harsh, but it was true. He intensely walked closer to me. I'm not scared of him.

"Oh, really?" Little punk! He was trying to test me. He had no idea who he was messing with. I was about to reply when Bella cut in.

"Hey, you guys stop." She pushed us away. Which only got me more upset. Then she brushed my arm. I let out a breath as all the anger flushed.

**BPoV**

"You are coming back, right Bella?" Felix looked at me with his dazzling eyes. Jacob saw that I slowly swayed toward Felix.

"Bella, you have to stay here with me. How could you leave after what happened?" Jacob is such a blabber mouth. I knew Felix was going to question this.

"What happened?" Ugh!

"Me and Bella made love. Something that you couldn't offer her, I did." I felt like smacking Jacob in the face right now.

"Bella?" Felix whispered, as he looked at me wit regret. So much regret I saw in him.

"Felix, it wasn't planned, it was spur of the moment, I didn't mean to, i'm so sorry." By now Felix didn't pay attention to me. His eyes were now locked on Jacob.

"Gonna make a move tough guy?" Why was Jacob like this? Felix growled and slammed Jacob to the floor. Jacob pushed him off swiftly. All the sudden, the pack showed up. I knew Felix was out numbered. As the wolves and Felix waited for someone to make a move, I hopped in between them.

"STOP!" I yelled with all the might I had in my little body. "Nobody move! I can't let you hurt each other!" The packed disappeared, except for Jacob. I was relieved to see everyone had calm down at my outburst.

"She's right." Felix admitted. He was the gentlemen.

"I guess so." Jacob followed in his footsteps. Maybe Jacob could learn from Felix. Like that will EVER happen.

"Who do you chose Bella? The bloodsucker or me?" Why did Jacob have to put me on the spot like this? I didn't know what to do. I just ran away. Into the forest, I figured it would give me some time to think. Jacob could give me what I wanted... a family. But Felix is the one I fell in love with. Everything was so unclear. Why could't I have both of them?

**JPoV**

"Great! Look what you did!" that creature blamed me!

"Shut up, I can track her scent, follow me." As much as I wanted to swallow those words, I knew I had to say them. I tracked her down into the forest. I saw her there sleeping... in the woods! This girl is crazy. I didn't want to wake her, so I told Felix I would take her to my house to sleep tonight. I just suggested a few hotels around here, and he got going. I picked Bella up and smelled her hair. Mmm, honey. She looked so peaceful there in my arms. I hope she didn't wake up. No wonder Edward loved to watch her sleep, I always thought he was a creep for doing that, but now I understand why he would. When we got to my house I lied her on my bed, and just... watched her.

She mumbled a few words when she was sleeping.

"Jacob! Felix! Two people!" poor girl. "don't leave me! I don't wanna go!" She was very entertaining.

**Felix Point of View (FPoV) **

Jacob mentioned Holiday Inn, so I guessed I would stay there tonight. I hoped Bella was ok, and not under too much stress. Why would Jacob put her on the spot like that? He was so careless at what he said. I just hopes she comes back with me.


	8. Deciding

Chapter 8- Deciding

**BPoV**

When I woke up, I looked around the room. How did I end up in Jacobs room? Jacob walked in with the same expression he had on yesterday, then it hit me. Last night, it all came back to me.

"Morning Bella." His tone was full of distress and hope.

"Hey." I tried not to give off any signs of what he might think I choose. So my tone was just...Bella.

"You need more time by yourself to think?" Well yeah! I just woke up! You think I could come up with an answer in my sleep!

"Yeah."

"Ok." Everything was so weird and awkward. I could tell he tried not to get his hopes up, regarding his over-confidence. I thought I should go see Felix today. I got up and took a shower in Jacobs bathroom. When I got out I let my hair air-dry. I slipped on my clothes and walked into the living room to find Jacob watching T.V. I decided to sit next to him for a while.

"So..." I said.

"So..." Jacob repeated. "Can I kiss you Bella?" He turned to me with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes, I couldn't say no. He leaned in closer to me. It seemed the time slowed down, to slow motion. When his lips softly touched mine. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was more like a 'I miss you already kiss'. I felt so bad for Jacob, he knew what was coming, and he couldn't stop it. I had to see Felix as soon as possible.

"Jacob." I breathed, but he wouldn't stop kissing me.

"No." He didn't say it demanding, it was of a plead.

"Jacob." I raised my voice, hoping to provoke him. Luckily it worked and he pulled away.

"Do you know where Felix is?" I knew it was a bad time to ask, but I just had to see him right away. He turned around and looked at my face, knowing it COULD be the last time he saw it.

"I think he is staying at Holiday Inn." No emotion.

"Ok, I might be back in a few." I decided not to stress the word 'might.'

"Bella, don't go now."

"Jacob, I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too. Maybe I will see you later." He turned around and sighed. I walked out of the house getting the what it seemed like, last look at his house. I got into my pick-up, and drove to the nearest Holiday Inn. When I found it, I walked in and approached the front desk. There was a girl there in her mid- 40's.

"Hi, can you tell me where Felix is staying?" I can't believe I didn't know his last name!

"He's in room 108."

"Thank you." I quickly ran to room 108 and knocked the door. I could hear the chain come undone and the door knob turning. He opened the door and automatically lit up (as if he wasn't already.)

"Bella!" I missed you so much. He came out of his room and hugged me tight. I wanted it to stay like this forever. He gripped my arms and and got a good look at me. "Please won't you come in Princess." He gestured his hand for me to come inside.

"Of course my Prince." This was how it was supposed to be. Me and Felix. By then, I already knew my answer. "So have you decided yet?" I decided to play a little trick on him. I looked down faking to look sad.

"Yes." He scanned my face and knew that the news was not good. Teehee, sneaky Bella. "I choose Jacob. I'm sorry it's just I can't not choose him after what we have been through. I love him."

"Oh." His face looked understanding and depressed instantly.

"I'm kidding. I choose you Felix." My head lifted up. To see his face reaction.

"Seriously?" He just had to make sure.

"Yes, seriously. I love you, no doubting it." He quickly rose to his feet and charged towards me.

"I'm so happy!" That was a little I couldn't help but smile.

"Me too." We stayed there, hugging each other. Then he pulled me away and brought me closer, kissing me. It was so soft. He got down on one knee. I knew what was coming. He pulled out a little white box from his pocket.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I sucked in air to try to gather my thoughts. All the sudden the door burst open.

"NO!" Jacob screamed.

**I NEED 10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Sorry for being a jerk like this, but please help me!**


	9. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Chapter 9- Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**(BPoV)**

"Jacob! What are you doing here!" I just stood there eying him up and down, trying to make him feel scared which was actually in reverse.

"I. Will. Not. Let. You. Marry. Him." Each word broke me. Felix sat there with a disgusted expression on his face. A few growls here and there.

"Jacob, go! Now!" I screeched with every will being I had in my tiny body. No reaction from Jacob. What could I do? Call the cops? No, too dramatic.

"Jacob, I think you better leave. Now." Felix's eyes were dead on Jacob. Filled red.

"I could care less what you think leech." Jacob's voice was in a mono-tone, which I had never heard before. He looked sick or sad.

"Jacob, you can't change anything, the decisions made. Go home Jacob." As much as it killed me, I had to say the words. His face turned from furious/sick to begging/sad. He didn't have to speak for me to understand him. "No, Jacob." His face fell even more. He turned around and walked out of the hotel room. I wanted to see him one more time but I new that won't happen, so why ponder?

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yes i'm fine, and yes, I will marry you Felix." His eyes lifted up along with his face. Anything to see him happy.

** (JPoV)**

"No Jacob." She shuddered the words at me. I couldn't help but stare just to get one last look at her before I let her go. I just turned out of the room but stayed near to hear what she would say.

"Are you ok Bella?" Suck up. Literally.

"Yes i'm fine, and yes, I will marry you Felix." What! He proposed! And she said yes! Why? Why would she marry Felix when she had me? I couldn't take it. I left to talk to Sam.

**(BPoV)**

"In the morning, we will go back to Volterra my Princess." Felix said enchantedly.

"Ok." I chuckled and looked down to smile sheepishly. The night felt like it was two seconds long, yet I felt I had full nights rest. I packed all of my things and Felix and I booked a last minute plane for Italy, Volterra at ten o'clock in the morning. Felix didn't take me because he hadn't eaten in a while, and didn't have the strength. On the plane I mostly slept and stared out the window. Felix was watching a few movies. When we arrived to the Volturi, once again Aro greeted both of us.

"We have big news." Felix said, squeezing my hand.

"We are getting married." I finished the last part of what he was going to say. Everybody's faces in the room lit up with happiness. I already felt like part of the family.

**The next chapter will be longer, it will be about Jacob and Sam talking, and Bella and Jane plan the wedding! Rate and Review! I love you! (Don't worry , next chapter will be much longer!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note **

**I am putting my story up for adoption, so if you want my story just tell me, and tell me where you want to take this story and maybe I will let you take it! **


End file.
